IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)
IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) is one of two prequels of IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith by BeastBoyRules52 XD, the other being the tv series of the same name. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT During the Clone Wars, Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi as well as The 88 Squad lead a small Republic clone army against The TGWTG Squad and the Separatist droid army on the planet Christophsis. Awaiting reinforcements, the heroes greet a shuttle carrying the young Jedi Ahsoka Tano, who insists that she has been assigned by Jedi Master Yoda to serve as Anakin's Padawan. Anakin begrudgingly accepts Ahsoka's apprenticeship, and with assistance from The 88 Squad, the two succeed in deactivating the Separatists' energy field while Obi-Wan and IG-86 stall the droid army commander, allowing a Republic victory. Ahsoka earns Anakin's respect. Following the battle, Yoda arrives and informs the heroes that crime lord Jabba the Hutt's son Rotta has been kidnapped. Anakin, Ahsoka, and The 88 Squad (consisting of IG-88, IG-80, Aisling, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, The Mane Six, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sector V, Numbuh 362, Steve Urkel, Wnader & Sylvia, Mordecai & Rigby, and The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) are tasked with retrieving the Huttlet, while Obi-Wan and the Rest of The 88 Squad led by IG-86 are sent to Tatooine to negotiate with Jabba over a potential treaty between the Hutts and the Republic. Anakin, Ahsoka, and IG-88's team find Rotta on the planet Teth, where they are ambushed by The TGWTG Squad and Separatist forces led by Count Dooku's apprentice Asajj Ventress and her husband The Ancient Minister, discovering that Dooku and Bowser hope to frame the Jedi and The 88 Squad for Rotta's kidnapping. The heroes manage to escape the trap along with R2-D2 and hijack a derelict transport with which they travel to Tatooine. IG-86's team and Obi-Wan, alerted by Anakin and IG-88's team, arrive on Teth and defeat Ventress, Ancient Minister, and The TGWTG Squad, though they manage to escape. Meanwhile, Senator Padmé Amidala, Anakin's secret wife, learns of Anakin's and The 88 Squad's mission and fears for their safety. She decides to contact Jabba's uncle Ziro in Coruscant. The Hutt refuses to cooperate, apparently believing that it is the Jedi who are responsible for the situation. Padmé, however, soon discovers that Ziro has actually conspired with Dooku and Bowser to have Rotta killed in order for Jabba to have Anakin, Ahsoka, and The 88 Squad executed in return, which will force the Jedi Council, led by Yoda, to take Jabba into custody and allow Ziro to seize power over the Hutt clans. Padmé is discovered by The TGWTG Squad and detained, but a chance call by C-3PO enables her to summon a squadron of clone troopers, and Ziro is arrested but The TGWTG Squad escapes. Upon their arrival on Tatooine, Anakin, Ahsoka, and IG-88's team are shot down by MagnaGuards, The Nostalgia Critic, and AVGN. Anakin devises a ruse to confront Dooku and Bowser while carrying a decoy Rotta, leaving Ahsoka and IG-88's team to take the real Rotta to Jabba's palace. While Anakin fights off Dooku, Bowser, and Horde Of Darkness members, Ahsoka and IG-88's team are ambushed by the MagnaGuards, The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and The TGWTG Squad, whom they defeat but Critic, Nerd, and The TGWTG Squad escape. The heroes deliver Rotta safely to Jabba, who nonetheless orders the Heroes' execution for their supposed attempt to kidnap him. However, Padmé contacts Jabba in time and reveals Ziro, The Horde Of Darkness, and the Separatists' responsibility for the kidnapping. Acknowledging the heroes' heroism and allowing the Republic to have Ziro punished for his betrayal, Jabba agrees to the Republic treaty while Anakin, Ahsoka, and IG-88's team are retrieved by Obi-Wan, IG-86's team, and Yoda. In the meantime during his escape, Dooku, Bowser, and the rest of The Horde Of Darkness report to his master Darth Sidious, The Undertaker, and Bill Cipher about the failure of their plot against The 88 Squad and Jabba, but the Sith Lord and The Undertaker assure him that the tide of war is still in their favor. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS IG-88 Squad Members appearing in the film: *IG-88 *IG-86 *IG-80 *IG-82 *Aisling *Ash *Misty *Brock *Todd Wyatt *Mewtwo *Gina Vendetti *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Spike *Sora *Donald *Goofy *The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg) *Sector V (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5) *Numbuh 362 *Finn & Jake *Mario, Luigi, And Yoshi *Mordecai & Rigby *Wander & Sylvia *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald *Steve Urkel *Simba, Timon, And Pumbaa *Woody & Buzz *Woody & Buzz's Friends *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, And Michelangelo (2012) *Mike & Sulley Horde Of Darkness Members appearing in the film: *The Undertaker *Bill Cipher *Ancient Minister *Assajj Ventress *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings *Mistress Nine *Azula *Nostalgia Critic *The Angry Video Game Nerd *The TGWTG Squad *Jinx *The Authority *Star Wolf *Dr. Facilier *Dr. Eggman *The Grand Duke Of Owls *Ursula *Hades *Jafar & Iago *Maleficent (Angelina Jolie version) *Cruella De Ville (Glenn Close version) *The Joker (Heath Ledger version) *Harley Quinn *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *The Improvables *Father *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *King Dedede *Escargoon *Discord (Will turn on the Horde Of Darkness in this movie) *Sunset Shimmer